Conventional blow moulds are known from the prior art, and are used to shape plastic-material pre-forms into plastic-material containers, in particular PET bottles, usually in the context of a blow-moulding process. Accordingly, it is occasionally necessary for a particular set of blow moulds to be interchanged with another set of blow moulds, for example if other bottle formats are to be blow-moulded. The blow moulds that are not being used are usually stored in magazines, in which case the blow moulds are dismantled into their individual parts, such as for example two side parts and a base part, for this purpose and are housed in a corresponding receiving container.
A blow-moulding machine for producing containers is known from WO 2009/018952, published on Feb. 12, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The blow-moulding machine has a conveying path carrying a mandrel holder and pre-form mandrels attached to the mandrel holder in an interchangeable manner by means of releasable couplings. Each coupling has a mandrel-clamping mechanism and a release element accessible from the outside and adjustable at least relative to the mandrel holder.
An operating-head changer for a rotation system for handling containers is known from EP 0 572 107, published on Dec. 1, 1993, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,597, issued on Aug. 23, 1994, the contents of which are each incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.